narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariko Uchiha
Under major reconstruction Mariko Uchiha (うちは 真理子 Uchiha Mariko) Is the only other survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, who was away from the village at the time. Because of this, Mariko was a target of numerous assassination attempts by Danzo. But was fortunately spared when Sekihan saved her and reported it to the Hokage, who would later go onto becoming her Sensei. After that, Mariko was no longer targetted. to be continued Background As a child, Mariko was raised by her mother for a brief period of time but then taken to her father where she was primarily raised by him in Konoha. Seiran was a Sunagakure ninja so her parents kept their relationship secret. Sometime after Kokuen left, Seiran found out she was pregnant with Mariko and gave birth to her in Suna, making Mariko technically a Suna resident. But her mother felt that Mariko would be better off raised amongst her fellow Uchiha in Konoha which is why she had taken her there. While living with her father she grew quite close to him and the rest of her clan and even wished to join the police force, but like many of the children there at that time. Mariko was unaware of the coup that was being planned in the shadows. When Mariko was 9, about a week before the massacre, Seiran came to visit her and Kokuen, but because of being separated from her mom at a very young age she did not recognize Seiran as her mother. Kokuen like Itachi and Shisui was against the coup the rest of the clan was planning and wished to stop it, but was unable to come up with a way to do so. He saw this opportunity to at least get Mariko to safety so that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire and asked Seiran if she could take Mariko with her to Suna for a while and Seiran agreed. Mariko was reluctant to leave with the strange woman but Seiran reassured her that she was a friend of her fathers which put Mariko somewhat at ease when leaving with her. While in Suna, Mariko and Seiran bonded a lot and Seiran even trains her a bit, teaching her some wind ninjutsu and giving her the twin blades that she once used as a genin. Sometime after the massacre, Seiran takes Mariko back to Konoha only to be met with the horror that the entire Uchiha clan had been wiped out. Mariko was devastated at the loss of her clan and even more so the loss of her father, Mariko ran to and entered the Uchiha compound to confirm with her own eyes what had occurred and was met with the cruel realization that her home, her family, everyone she once knew and loved was dead. She entered her father's house hoping to see him inside waiting for her to return home but was met with nothing but empty rooms and bloodstains. The despair and realization that her father is, in fact, dead, causes her Sharingan to awaken. After breaking down Mariko returns to her mother who wishes to take her back home with her but Mariko declines, having been raised here her whole life she did not want to leave, and Seiran being a ninja from Suna could not stay there with her and so had no choice but to leave her behind at Mariko's request. The only person who was aware of Kokuen and Seiran's relationship was the Third Hokage Hiruzen who after discovering Mariko was alive, set up a place for her to live the same as Sasuke. The only solace for her after all of it was that she wasn't the only one who survived. Since then Mariko had become cold, distant and apathetic. Because Sasuke was the only one who was supposed to survive the massacre, once word reached Danzo that there was another survivor besides Sasuke, Danzo immediately orders her assassination behind Hiruzens back. Mariko manages to escape these attempts just barely either by cleverly hiding or escaping to someplace where they wouldn't attack her and risk being seen. Hiruzen is told about the numerous assassination attempts against Mariko and suspects that it is Danzos doing but cannot prove it at the moment. Because of these attacks, Hiruzen assigns Sekihan Inuzuka as her bodyguard and to find proof of Danzos involvement in these attacks. Sekihan accepts this job and begins watching Mariko from afar day and night until one night Mariko is attacked and this time she is caught and nearly killed. However Sekihan witnesses this and rescues her from the Anbus grip, saving Mariko's life and scaring them off by stating she was hired by the Third Hokage to protect her and find out who had been making these assassination attempts on her, now that she has, she will report it to the Hokage. After this, Mariko is never targeted again but is still carefully watched by Sekihan to make sure she is safe. While Mariko is at the academy she is amongst the lowest in her class not because she lacked skill, but because of her unwillingness to work with others and disrespect towards authority figures. When appointed to Team 14, Mariko wasn't thrilled and felt she was better off on her own, however, her words went unheeded and she was assigned to Team 14 despite her objections. To her surprise, Sekihan was assigned as their sensei, who is the only one Mariko shows any respect or softness towards because she feels indebted to her and grateful she saved her life. During their first test, Mariko did not work with Kosuke or Yang and would be the sole reason for them failing, but after Kosuke convinced her that her selfishness would get them all left behind, she swallowed her pride and worked with them and the 3 were able to pass. Kosuke tries to show Mariko a different view of life, one without revenge or hate, but peace. Mariko disagrees with him and stands by her goal for revenge, despite their opposite points of view, the two eventually begin a hate-love relationship, and for the first time in a long time, she's happy. During her time with her teammates, she slowly begins to open up to them and becomes fond of them as not just teammates, but as friends too. She even develops feelings for Kosuke but does not reveal or act on these feelings. To be continued Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions During her childhood, she was a very happy bubbly little kid until the massacre of her clan and the death of her father. She stopped talking and avoided any contact with people, consumed in rage and hatred. She became cold, distant and apathetic. However, during her relationship with Kosuke, she softened up and began to smile more. But after Sasuke reminds her of her hatred, she then returns back to her apathetic self and has since then remained that way. She harbors a grudge against Kakashi after the massacre, feeling that this is twice now that an Uchiha he had a relationship with ends tragically. Viewing him as some sort of 'curse' and even starts to question the legitimacy of his claim that Obito gave him his eye rather than him taking it for himself. Sasuke going rogue only re-enforced her belief that he was a curse for Uchiha's and is determined to one day kill him. She also harbors a deep hatred towards Itachi, whom she once trusted and admired. to be continued Appearance As a genin Mariko has short black shoulder-length hair with a left fringed side-swept bang which is tinted both teal and purple. Mariko was born with plain black hair but as she got older she began to dye her bangs teal and purple for unknown reasons. She has fair skin and black eyes and wears black eye shadow. Her main outfit is a sleeveless short dress with two splits on each side with fitted dark blue leggings underneath with one leg being shorter than the other. She wears her headband around her waist and a tan chocker attached to a sleeveless mesh undershirt and black fingerless gloves just below her elbow that connects only to her middle finger. She wears two tan armbands the same color as her dress and two below-knee mesh stockings with tan trimming. In Shippuden Mariko's style has changed but her colors remain the same as her hair is slightly longer than before. She now wears an up collar tan long vest with a black sleeveless crop top and short-sleeved mesh undershirt underneath. She wears a dark blue short skirt with two splits on each side with short fitted above knee black leggings underneath. She wears short fingerless elbow-length black gloves with a silver plate on the back of each hand and blue short heeled boots. She now wears the Uchiha symbol on her back. In the New Era, Mariko wears a short-sleeved brown dress with splits on each side and a tan sleeveless vest. She wears black leggings with one leg being longer than the other similar to her genin attire. She also wears short heeled dark blue boots and black armbands. Her bangs are no longer dyed and she wears light peach lipgloss with black eyeshadow. She continues to wear her black studded earrings. Her hair is slightly longer than in Shippuden and is now below shoulder length. She always makes sure to keep it short enough to not cover the Uchiha symbol on her back. to be continued Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Despite ranking low in her class because of her refusal to cooperate, Mariko was a very intelligent Kunoichi. Able to decipher difficult problems as well as see-through Ibikis test and solve most of the problems with ease. Dōjutsu Sharingan 'Mangekyō Sharingan' to be continued Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Chūnin Exams In the first part of the exams Mariko had gotten most of the answers for the written test and for the ones she didnt, she copied Sasuke's strategy and used her Sharingan to mimic another students pencil movements. In the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death, Mariko encounters Gaara, they would have clashed but Kosuke sensing that Gaara wasnt an ordinary opponent, intervened to prevent an unnecessary battle and asked bluntly if they had the other scroll. When told neither had the scroll they were looking for, their encounter was cut short and Mariko and her team fled the scene. Eventually, they managed to get the scroll from some grass ninja they took down fairly easily and made their way back to the rendezvous point. In the preliminaries, Mariko and Kosuke pass successfully, but their fellow teammate Yang loses his match, leaving Mariko and Kosuke to advance to the next round without him. Konoha Crush When Sasuke goes to pursue Gaara, Mariko wants to follow and aid him in battle but is stopped by Kakashi and told to go aid the other villagers. Given Mariko's immense hatred towards Kakashi which he is aware of, she refuses angrily and is determined to go after Sasuke. Because of Mariko's stubbornness, Kakashi is forced to knock her out and requests that her teammates look after her. She wakes up at the end of the invasion even more furious when she realizes that Kakashi had knocked her out and immediately wants to challenge him, but her teammates tell her of the Hokage's death and she forgets about her anger towards Kakashi, now saddened by the Hiruzens death. She is seen later at the funeral beside her teammates and placing a flower for the Hokage. When making her way back to her teammates, as she's walking by Kakashi she gives him a glare with her now two tomoe Sharingan, deactivating it once rejoined with her teammates. Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise New Era Academy Entrance Arc Sarada Uchiha Arc Naruto Shinden: Family Day Versus Momoshiki Arc In Other Media Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Creation and Conception Mariko's color scheme was supposed to be similar to Obitos because originally, she and Obito were supposed to have a close relationship and raised together but because that would make her around Kakashi's age, it would be difficult to have her be a part of a team with Kosuke and Yang who would be much younger than her, that and the creator of Mariko aka me despises Obito now. Overall there's just too much complication with that plotline and just needs to be rewritten. Mariko's hair being partially dyed teal and purple with streaks was inspired by Anna Blue, whose hair was black with teal and purple streaks. Her black eyeshadow was also inspired by her. Mariko's twin blades happens to be one of my favorite weapons, the twin daggers being partially inspired by Rose from Tales of Zestiria. Mariko was a replacement for my former main Oc Shina Uchiha/Inazuma, but I decided to make her a full Oc for my own series rather than the Narutoverse. This lead to Mariko's creation as a replacement and my new main Oc for the Narutoverse. Trivia *Mariko's name'' 真理子 means 'truth child''' *Mariko addresses no one by any honorifics except her former Sensei. *Unlike Sasuke, Mariko cannot use lightning release. *Mariko's Mangekyo Sharingan pattern resembles the star of Ishtar with 4 points filled in and the rest transparent *Mariko's hobbies are reading, training, going for walks and eating rice balls. *Mariko's favorite food is rice balls, dumplings, and Udon. Her least favorite food is Red bean paste and Mochi. *Mariko has completed a total of 23 missions, 10 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Mariko's favorite word is Tenacity (''がんばり''Ganbari)' *Mariko had a B in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, a D in Genjutsu and cooperation, she ranked low in her class because of her tendency not to follow orders and act without thinking. Even so, Mariko was a very skilled Kunoichi, just very impatient. *Mariko's hair and makeup is heavily inspired by Anna Blue Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example, your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT